The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to information handling systems which feature multiple batteries.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
While information handling systems have become more advanced, further improvements are still desirable. One such area for improvement concerns performance of information handling systems while running on battery power. Battery powered information handling systems that execute advanced software often require a greater amount of power than a single battery can provide to perform at a desired level. There are known information handling systems which include more than one battery. However, existing information handling systems do not fully address the issues related to performance because two batteries are not discharged and utilized together in a consistent and reliable manner.
Accordingly, what is needed is an information handling system that more effectively draws power from multiple batteries.